<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Idea by TomatoBookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915446">The Best Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm'>TomatoBookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz snapped his eyes back to her face. Simmons, Jemma, looked at him with an expectant expression. She had made the first move, and who was he to leave her hanging?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @2minutes2midnight, who prompted: “I’m not jealous! It’s just…you’re mine!” + Fitzsimmons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They left the bar together. The early evening wind was chilly and Fitz automatically took off his cardigan and placed it around Simmons’ shoulders. She always got cold and he was warm from excitement. Their latest project was in production. All their coworkers congratulated them on a job well done during happy hour just now. Most importantly, the D.W.A.R.F.s have kept their names! Besides him, Simmons was scowling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Simmons, don’t be jealous.” Fitz grinned at his best friend. “Just because people agreed with me this time doesn’t mean you won’t get your turn. You can name our next invention something boring like D.R.O.N.E.s.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!” Simmons snapped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz blinked. “Say that again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice how Sally Webber was complimenting you tonight. Really, you would think she knows from our Academy days that you are mine. If she thinks she can lure you away…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simmons kept talking, but Fitz had stopped listening. He had no idea she felt this way. Of course he had a crush on Simmons when they first met. She was the first person his age that could match his intellect, not to mention beautiful and kind. Once they settled into friendship though, he had shoved the crush away. He didn’t want to be a leech who secretly lusted over his best friend. Over the years, he had placed Simmons strictly in the friends category. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently Simmons didn’t do the same. How long had she secretly harbored romantic feelings for him? She was usually more reserved, preferring to bottle up her emotions when they got too complicated. Her jealousy must be strong for her to suddenly confess like this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz watched her face as she continued her list of grievances against their colleague. Underneath the streetlight, her eyes were bright and focused. Her cheeks were pink, flushed from emotion rather than alcohol. They’ve had one beer each and at the beginning of happy hour. She was coherent and knew what she was saying. Fitz’s eyes wandered down. She was standing up straight without wobbling, although she did shift her weight as she was talking and her bum bounced in a very interesting way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fitz! Are you even listening to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz snapped his eyes back to her face. Simmons, Jemma, looked at him with an expectant expression. She had made the first move, and who was he to leave her hanging? They’ve been inseparable since they first met as teenagers. If Jemma Simmons was in love with him, well, he suspected he could fall in love with her as easily as they’ve done everything else together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dinner.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma frowned. “Yes, Fitz, I know we are going to dinner. We didn’t eat anything at the bar. I just thought you could have ignored your stomach for one moment while I was talking!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I meant dinner somewhere nice.” He smiled at her, to show that he understood her, as he always had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To celebrate the D.W.A.R.F.s going into production?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh Jemma. She must have been so worried about his reaction, that she couldn’t let herself believe he was really asking her out on a date. He had to find the words to tell her, as well as show her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz reached out and took Jemma’s hands into his own. They were freezing cold. He held them up before his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma stared at him with wide eyes. Fitz gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. This was the best idea he ever had, even if there were butterflies in his stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jemma, will you have dinner with me? At some place that’s nice, with candles and flowers. For a proper date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked completely flabbergasted, which he supposed was fair. He wasn’t known for moving fast with a woman, and she probably expected him to take days, if not weeks, to process after her declaration. He would have if he realized on his own that he had romantic feelings for her. Since he knew Jemma wanted him though, there was no room for doubt. What could be more natural than to fall in love with his best friend? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma must have come to the same conclusion because after a look of intense consideration, she smiled. Her beautiful, bright as the sun, smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where should we go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked into the restaurant, holding hands. Fitz had to take his phone out earlier to search for romantic places nearby, but Jemma kept his other hand in hers, and neither of them let go during the brief trip to the restaurant. As the host led them to their table, Jemma fidgeted with her hair using her spare fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright?” Fitz asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel a little out of place, wearing normal clothes like this,” Jemma said. She bit her bottom lip. “I didn’t even freshen up my lipstick. Do I look alright to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to dress up for him, as though she could ever look anything less than perfect. Fitz’s glance swept her from head to toe anyway. Jemma wouldn’t appreciate trite compliments. He never had her fashion sense, and her post-work Friday happy hour outfit seemed fine to him. His dark blue cardigan didn’t quite match her pink blouse, but he rather liked the idea of Jemma in his clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look nice,” Fitz said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma smiled at him, and he didn’t know why she thought she needed lipstick. Her lips were pretty on their own already, pink and lush. He wondered if they were as soft as they seemed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here you are,” the host’s voice interrupted his wonderings. “Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your evening.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz pulled out the chair for Jemma hurriedly, glad of an excuse to glance away. Had he really been thinking about kissing his best friend while standing in the middle of a crowded restaurant? Before their date even started. A floodgate had opened now that he was allowing himself to notice her as a woman. He needed better control on himself or he would be sneaking glances at her chest next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hoped his expression was back to natural by the time he sat down. The tealight and small sprig of flowers in the bud vase set a romantic mood, although he missed holding Jemma’s hand. Across the table, she looked at him, almost shyly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is really nice, Fitz,” Jemma said. “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had no idea why she was thanking him. They were on a date and of course he was going to find a good restaurant. Jemma deserved romance. Maybe she was thanking him for making the first attempt? He shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not the most original idea for a date, but I am sure you can come up with something more interesting for the next one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The next one?” Jemma said in amusement. She relaxed in front of his eyes. “Are you asking me on a second date when we’ve only just started on the first?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.” Fitz scratched the back of his neck. Why did he feel so hot without even a cardigan on? “It’s not like we are planning an once-and-done, are we? I mean, you are my best friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Jemma said quietly. “And whatever we do from here, we will still be us, together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Fitz nodded. “Just with a bit more, uh, romance.” And hopefully kissing too?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them smiled at each other across the table. It was a first date, but they both knew it was only the first of many. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood in front of Jemma’s door, tension thick in the air. Fitz had faltered when he saw her to the building’s front door. Normally he wouldn’t think twice about walking down the hallway to her apartment as they continued their debate about science or television or something else, but they were on a date. He didn’t want her to think he had expectations. Jemma marched inside the building without pause, keeping his hand in hers, and he followed her blindly. Now they were at her apartment door and she had fished out her keys. He needed to say something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz cleared his throat. “I had a really nice time tonight, Jemma.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Jemma looked at him through her eyelashes and his knees went weak. “I am really glad we decided to do this, Fitz.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, good. Um, so maybe next time…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next time it’s my turn to ask you out,” Jemma said. “What are you doing tomorrow night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tomorrow’s Saturday,” Fitz pointed out. “We always order delivery to my place and watch Doctor Who together on Saturdays. Oh! Um, we can do something else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma laughed. “We don’t have to change tradition.” She gave him those eyes again and he swallowed. “I know you were expecting me to do something interesting, but I was thinking maybe we can make our second date a night in, a version of Netflix and chill?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did she… did she just? Fitz’s eyes went to Jemma’s lips. He might not be a modern day Casanova, but even he knew planning the next date was an encouraging sign for a good night kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was about to lean in when Jemma held up her keys. “But I am not quite ready for our first date to end yet.” She paused, suddenly shy and uncertain. “Would you, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz nodded, not quite trusting his voice. She probably did mean tea. The night was cold and they would both enjoy a hot cuppa. He needed to stop thinking everything had a romantic undercurrent. Then again, apparently she was the one who’d been pining after him, so she must find him attractive somehow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma made a beeline for the small kitchenette once they stepped in, and Fitz followed. He took out the tea leaves and mugs as Jemma set water to boil, falling into rhythm as they had done a hundred times before. A comfortable hum settled over them until they were on Jemma’s couch, sipping their teas, and then their legs brushed against each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz held on to his mug, trying to play it cool. Jemma, however, had no such intent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so hot.” Jemma placed her cup on the coffee table, turned to him with a smile, and took his cup away as well. “I am a little cold. Help warm me up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you were using the cup as a hand warmer… ah.” Fitz swallowed. They were really going to do this. He just had to prove he wasn’t a terrible kisser so Jemma won’t chuck everything up to be some awful mistake. No pressure at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fitz.” Jemma’s hands caressed his face. Her eyes were a little nervous, but quite determined. “Stop overthinking and kiss me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had never been good at refusing her when she used that voice. Not that he wanted to say no. Fitz leaned in and Jemma tilted her head towards him. Her lips were as soft as he had imagined earlier, He exhaled, welcoming Jemma’s tongue into his mouth, the taste of tea far sweeter on her than from his own cup. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma must have thought the same about him because she laughed when they paused for air. “I never understood how you could put so much sugar in your tea, but I suppose the combination was quite nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just nice?” He could spare the brain power to tease her now, since she apparently wasn’t running away to the hills. “I thought your tea tasted a lot better than nice, and that’s without sugar added.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I need to take another sample then,” Jemma said with a coquettish look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had appreciated Jemma’s thirst for scientific accuracy before, but having her pursue his mouth in the name of knowledge was an entirely different experience. He should suggest regular surveys so they could track how each other tasted at various times. Jemma might realize then how often he sneaked sweets during the day, but he would willingly listen to her lectures if kisses were involved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fitz whimpered when Jemma’s mouth left his, but then she started kissing down his chin and the sound turned into a moan. Jemma always did have the best ideas. His hands wandered from her waist and Jemma shivered. She actually shifted so that his fingers brushed the underside of her breasts, drawing out the sexiest little noises from her busy lips as she continued to peruse his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma liked him touching her boobs. The thought alone was enough to send all the blood straight down to his prick. Fitz retained enough brain function to start caressing her breasts properly, resulting in Jemma sucking even harder on his pulse point. This was the best night of his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Fitz moaned when Jemma took another lick of his skin. “I am so glad you admitted your crush on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma paused. “I never said I had a crush on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, not in those exact words.” Her boobs felt amazing, which meant he didn’t think through what he was saying next. “You were only jealous and worried that some other woman was going to take me away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As my lab partner.” Jemma moved away and Fitz made a protesting noise at the loss of contact. “Sally Webber wanted to poach you for her team. She kept telling you about their new project and how they could use an engineer, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t. Webber had tried to talk to him at some point during happy hour, but he was too busy chatting with Jemma. Fitz straightened up slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you weren’t secretly in love with me before this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Jemma said. “Was that why you asked me out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! Because I thought you wanted me to!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought YOU had a crush on me! And that you decided to do something about it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stared at each other, wide-eyed. Jemma’s breasts bounced as she breathed heavily. Her lovely, wonderful boobs that he was playing with a moment ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before tonight, neither of us was pining away from unrequited love?” He had to make sure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct,” Jemma said in clipped tones. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were friends. Partners. Colleagues. Best friends. But still strictly platonic friends who didn’t see each other in a romantic light?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct again,” Jemma confirmed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right then.” Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. “I guess… I guess this was all a misunderstanding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma was silent. Fitz didn’t know how to proceed either. What should one say after snogging one’s best friend by accident? Sorry I fell in love with you over one dinner? I won’t wank to thoughts of you tonight but no promises on safe-for-work dreams? You’re amazing and everything I never realized I wanted in a girlfriend, but I’d go back to pretending you don’t have breasts, so please don’t leave me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should go.” Except he couldn’t stand up right at the moment, not without making things even more awkward. “We… we can still be friends, right Simmons?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma looked up sharply. “You were calling me Jemma earlier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Earlier, when we were,” Fitz stumbled. Dating? Kissing? “Together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we not together now?” Jemma asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course we are,” Fitz hurried to reassure her. “We will always be together. You are my best friend. Just because you aren’t interested in kissing me now doesn’t change that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fitz.” Jemma sounded annoyed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to stop putting words in my mouth.” She moved and all of a sudden, she was back in his lap. “I never said I wasn’t interested in kissing you now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jemma?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am only going to say this one more time.” Jemma cupped his face and looked straight at him. “Stop overthinking and kiss me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t say no to her, not when she was pressed up against him, all warm and soft and hungry. Their lips met again. Fitz’s tentativeness melted away under Jemma’s insistent tongue. Maybe he was a good kisser after all if she wanted him after their horrible communication failure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost said as much when they stopped for air, but his brain was a little more coherent since he hadn’t gotten his hands back on her boobs yet, and he really needed to know if he could let his hands wander once more. “Are we doing tea taste tests again? As lab partners and friends? Or…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are still us, together.” Jemma watched him for his reaction. “With a bit more romance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was probably grinning too widely, but he didn’t care. “Good. Yeah. Oh, and Jemma?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes Fitz?” Jemma was smiling too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can tell Webber to get lost next time,” Fitz teased. “I am yours. However you want me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And in ways I didn’t even realize I wanted.” Jemma kissed him again. “Now, I do believe I asked you in for a cup of tea, and it’s getting cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want me to make a new cuppa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not right now.” Jemma wriggled in his lap and, yup, she was grabbing his hands and putting them back on her boobs. “You can keep me warm, and make us tea in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jemma always had the best ideas. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>